Till Death Do Us Part
by Daphne
Summary: Hermione makes the worst decision ofher life that affects everything and everyone around her. She cracks under life and death situations and must life forever with the pain.
1. Till Death Do Us Part 1

Mirror, Mirror

Subtitled: Till Death Do Us Part

__

Mirror, Mirror, lie to me

Show me what I

Want to see

Mirror, Mirror, lie to me

Yeah

Who the hell do I think I am? To say no, in the heat of everything it's a crime. In the midst of battle against the darkest army, and I have someone who needs me most, I say no.

__

Why don't I like the girl I see?

The one who's standing right in front of me.

Why don't I think before I speak?

I should have listened to that voice inside me.

He asked me to marry him. That's a wonderful question. In the possible last moments of his life, he asked me to marry him. And I said no. And here I am. Not out there, fighting, saving people's lives, but inside the protection of this tent feeling sorry for myself. What a crime this truly is.

__

I must be stupid

Must be crazy

Must be out of my mind!

To say the kind of things

I said last night

Ugh! How could I do this to him? But if I went out there, said I was being stupid, and said yes, do you think he'd believe me? Probably not. He'd probably think his best friend put me up to it.

__

Mirror, mirror, hangin' on the wall

You don't have to tell me, who's the biggest fool of all

Mirror, mirror, I wish you could lie to me

And bring my baby back

Bring my baby back to me

Whoa Ron just came in here, pretty shaken. I won't say a word to him. Stop crying, just go out there and tell Harry the truth. Tell him you love him! But Ron is talking to me should I listen to what he is saying?

__

Mirror, mirror, lie to me

Show me what I

Want to see

Mirror, mirror, lie to me

Show me what I

Want to see

I have decided to unwillingly listen. He's just probably convincing me the same things I am trying to convince myself. But is it just me, or is he speaking in past tense?

__

Why did I let you walk away?

While all I had to do was say I'm sorry.

I let my pride get in the way.

And in the heat of the moment, I was to blame.

"Oh Hermione! How can I break this to you?" Ron said, his face grim, looking as if he would break out in tears any second.

"Tell me, Ron?" I demanded, finally forcing myself to comprehend.

"It's about Harry."

"Oh" I mumbled. Yes, another lecture on why I should have said yes. A lecture I've already given myself.

__

I must be stupid

Must be crazy

Must be out of my mind!

Now in the cold of the day I realize:

"He he oh Hermione! He" Ron stuttered.

"WHAT RON?" I yelled, my voice cracking. What could be so important that he couldn't just tell me?

__

Mirror, mirror, hangin' on the wall

You don't have to tell me

Who's the biggest fool of all.

Mirror, mirror, I wish you could lie to me

And bring my baby back,

Bring my baby back to me.

"Harry Harry was just killed. He's dead, Hermione! He's dead!" Ron spat, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. He buried his face in his hands and sobbed uncontrollably.

Oh my god. Get me to Hell me for not saying yes! Now he'll never know how I really felt about him. I never got to say I loved him. 

__

If only wishes could be dreams and all my dreams could come true!

There would be two of us standing here in front of you.

If you could show me

That someone

That I used to be!

Bring back my baby!

My baby to me-

My baby to me-e!

"NO!!!" I screamed, running outside in the midst of battle, across the barriers where some professors were taking away his lifeless body.

"No Harry! I love you! I love you, Harry! Please please please come back!" I wailed, holding his limp body in a state of panic. I repeated this nonsense until Professor McGonagall pulled me off of him and said a few well-chosen, yet unable to help, words.

"He's gone, and I think I know! I know that he knew you loved him."

__

Mirror, mirror, hangin' on the wall

You don't have to tell me

Who's the biggest fool of all!

Mirror, mirror, I wish you could lie to me!

And bring my baby back

Bring my baby back

To me

As I run out there, run into the tent to grab my wand, I have to fight now. I must find vengeance for his death, so I may tell him I love him in Heaven. I love you Harry, I really do.


	2. Till Death Do Us Part 2

I Try

By Macy Gray

A/N: This is for those who thought "Mirror, Mirror" was a tearjerker. Hopefully, this will make you bring out the tissues! And I didn't finish the song, but it's okay anyway. This is the second in the songfic trilogy. The next one is going to be up veerrryyy soon! Yay! But until then, here's #2/3! P. S: I do not own the song "I Try". Instead, it is owned by the singer Macy Gray and whoever owns her. Don't sue me please! Neither does the cologne Old Spice. Instead, it belongs to whoever owns Old Spice! Sorry! **DON'T SUE!**

__

Games, changes, and fears

When will they go from here?

When will they stop?

Hermione was still grieving Harry's death. It seemed like only minutes ago he was playing with her hair, or asking her for help on homework, or even saying how wonderful it was to be carefree of Voldemort. It seems like seconds ago that he held her close and she could still smell his scent, his favorite muggle cologne Old Spice, which he had gotten quite attached to. Yet, it seems like years ago that he was alive.

__

And I believe that fate

Has brought us here

And we should be together, babe

But we're not

She walked through life in a daze. Harry's funeral was yesterday. She didn't see the ash stricken faces, the tears sprouting up like sprinkler systems, or all the people talking about him, thinking they knew him, or who he was. She only saw his eternally sleeping body, in the satin lined casket, filled with daffodils. She sat, waiting for him to finally open his eyes and say, "Ha! The joke's on you!". But he never did.

__

I play it off

But I'm dreamin' of you

I keep my cool 

But I'm feelin'

While the funeral leaders closed the lid of his casket, separating the living from the dead, she wanted to scream, "NO! He's alive! I know he is! In there, somewhere! Give him one more chance to wake up!" But all she could manage was a squeak in protest.

__

I try to say goodbye and I choke

Try to walk away and I stumble

Though I try to hide it

It's clear

My world crumbles when you are not here

Ron tried to console her, but it was no use. In those few days, people were skidding around her in the halls. Only a few people died against the battle versus Voldemort, but it ended in Hermione killing the dark lord, not Harry. The dark lord killed him instead.

__

Goodby and I choke

Try to walk away and I stumble

Though I try to hide it

It's clear

My world crumbles when you are not here

Hermione never paid attention in class anymore, either. She kept looking to her right, where her partner in all classes used to be. She worked on all assignments alone, in Moaning Myrtle's previous bathroom. Ever since Voldemort died, her soul was set free, to rise into Heaven. Hermione sure wished her soul could do the same.

__

I may appear to be free

But I'm just a prisoner

Of your love

And I may seem all right

And smile when you leave

But my smiles are just a front

Just a front

Hey!

Draco told her several times to get over it. "It wasn't your fault, it never will be, so get over him and live your life. He wouldn't want you moping around as such. He would have wanted you to live, even if he did not." Those were possibly the kindest words he's ever said, but he soon after scurried away, abashed at the thought of being seen with a Mudblood.

__

I play it off

But I'm dreamin' of you

I keep my cool but I'm

Feelin'

But it wasn't that easy. It wasn't like a few hocus-pocus words could set her free of her misery. The empty spot could never be filled by anyone or anything. It was a spot reserved for Harry, at a restaurant he could never eat at again.

__

I try to say goodbye and I choke

Try to walk away and I stumble

Though I try to hide it

It's clear

My world crumbles when you are not here.

Would her enlightenment ever be revealed from the hazy photographs of her mind? While she waited, she lived, ate, and slept knowing that someday she would meet him again.


	3. Till Death Do Us Part 3

Only God Knows Why

By Kid Rock

A/N: Hey! Once again, I didn't finish the song, but that's okay, right? And I couldn't figure out some of the words, so I made them up. NO FLAMES ON THAT, KAY? And I changed a word, that was objectionable for younger children, so that they could read it. 3/3 out of the "Till Death Do Us Part" trilogy! Hope you cry your eyes out! P. S.- Kid Rock owns the song "Only God Knows Why", and whoever owns him. Please don't sue me! And the Harry Potter and Co. belong to Bloomsbury Publishers and J. K. Rowling. I don't have that much money!!! Don't sue! Thanx!

__

I've been sittin' here

Trying to find myself

I get behind myself

I need to rewind myself

No one could possibly believe her change. It was just too ironic. The entire school was either trying to make her feel better, or avoiding eye contact as much as possible. But now? It was as if she had gotten a makeover, for the best. She was happy, bubbly, and alive again. She was actually found studying, which meant Dean Thomas didn't have much of a chance anymore. And for the first time in a long time, she laughed.

__

Looking for the payback

Listen for the play back

They say that every man

Bleeds just like me

No one asked why. She just was. She knew though. She knew the incident that happened to change her way of life. She knew that whatever happened, it would all me okay.

__

And I feel like number one

Yet I'm last in line

I watch my youngest son

And it helps to pass the time

It was five days after his funeral. She was taking a night stroll, in the robe and nightgown Harry had gotten her. She was also wearing his invisibility cloack, which was bequeathed to her from him. She was passing through an endless hallway when she heard her name whispered.

__

I take too many pills

It helps to ease the pain

I made a couple dollar bills

Still I feel the same

"Hermione." The relaxed voice said to her, exhausted trying to catch her.

"Who are you? Who's there? How can you see me?" She asked, frightened at the voice from no where. No portraits were in sight, and the voice sounded familiar. Who would ever want to say her name anymore? And how could they see her, under the invisibility cloak?

__

Everybody knows my name

Say it way out loud

Lot of folks bugging me

It's hard to hang out in the crowd

"Hermione, can you see me now?" the voice from directly behind her innocently asked, solidifying slowly. The first thing she saw were two green eyes, a ghostly remembrance of the past.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked, backing away.

"Don't leave. I have something to tell you. And I think that you have something to tell me?" The two eyes turned into an outline.

__

I guess that's the price you pay

To be some big shot like I am

I'm still standin' In one night stands [I couldn't figure out the words]

Still I can't find love

"Harry?" Hermione whispered, more of a statement than a question. "I do have something you."

"Well, you first. I can't say mine until you do." Harry said, finally totally visible. He had chosen to wear his favorite shirt and black pants.

"Oh." She said. Now was her chance to tell her all she ever wanted to for the past week! She could talk for hours, but could think of only one thing to say.

__

And when you're wall comes tumblin' down

I will always be around

"I've been watching you. I was let back into the real world for you to see me so go on. Tell me." Harry said, wishing he could hold her close one more time, or sneak into his room and grab the cologne he loved so he could bring it to heaven, but this was more important.

"Oh Harry I wanted to tell you, tell you that" Hermione burst into tears. She was so glad to see him again, yet so unhappy he couldn't stay.

__

And when a wall comes tumblin' down

I will always be around

"Harry, I wanted to tell you that, that I love you. Forever and always. I was being crazy the other day when I said no. Crazy and stupid. Harry, would you marry me?" she whispered. The question was not one of the things she planned to say. She just said it. 

__

People don't know

'bout the things I say and do

They don't understand

'bout the issues that I've been through

"Hermione, you know it wouldn't work out. I'm dead, you know, only to come back this very night until midnight. But I wanted to tell you that I knew you loved me, deep down, you always have. And always will. I love you too." He lost control of what he was doing. The dead could not touch the living. It was impossible, for they would just pass right through the other. But as he kissed her, he felt it. She felt it too, except, it wasn't a normal ghost touch. It was warm and alive. The kiss ended only too soon.

__

It's been so long

Since I've been home

I've been gone

I've been gone for way

Too long

"I have one more thing to tell you. It is not your time to die yet. If you live like this, you won't be living. Move on with your life. Find someone new. I'll be waiting for you. Forever and always." Harry slowly diminished into the twilight as she cried. 

__

Maybe I've forgot

All the things I've missed

Somehow I know there's more to life than this

I've said it too many times

And I still stand firm

You get what you put it

And people get what they deserve

That evening, she climbed into bed and for once in what seemed like forever, she was content. As she pulled her hair back into a messy bun the morning after, she glanced into the mirror to find, to her astonishment, an exquisite diamond ring on her left hand's ring finger. She smiled, looked out her window, and silently thanked him. She knew that she may never find anyone that could love her as much as Harry, but she would learn to live. And await the day in which the angels will sing in joy. Through it all, she knew she would be okay.

__

Only God knows why


End file.
